my_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
"The haunted hathaways"
I never really had an day like that one day at my job at nickelodeon the manager came in and said hey were making a new show based around a human family and a ghost family trying to live together named the haunted Hathaways I was happy to see that we were finally making progress with the show but.....I thought there would be no downside but yes there was That Day I got in to work it was a rainy day and on the way there I got dunkin donuts coffee on my office table there was script for our next big episode and it was suppose to be special I took a slurp of my coffee and read the script... The script The usual living shows up but no ones in it and a moaning should be heard you will push an actor out now saying please I want to go home I picked the best one young Curtis Harris hahaha a laugh play as you make any actor do what I say my toys are ready a loud voice ask Curtis HELLO DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME the set goes on fire killing everything on it before my eyes hello my names(static) the end! The aftermath I spit out my coffee and said WHAT! That's bad but anyway I walk in the set I saw that the set was on fire I saw it(the one the wrote the script) and he handed me a DVD and tape copy of the episode and said enjoy....I noticed where was Curtis....what did they do! The next day I walked into work I saw a poster HAVE YOU SEEN ME WHY DIDN'T SAVE ME! And a pic of Curtis' face was on the top I freaked out and a 2th script was on the table about something about Louie the horrified by this the stage was the same as before Benjamin Flores Jr was suppose to on but instead the stage was on fire and the same poster but with Benjamin Flores Jr's face and the same text but with sonic.exe and tails.exe and knuckles.exe around the poor head...I saw that sonic must have causing this and the tape for the episode was on the table and a note that said SO MANY TO PLAY! U ARE NEXT BUT FIRST..Chico hahahahahaHAHAHA and then the note ends I saw a disk with sonic written on it I broke it hahaha the laugh sounds again and a scream of a man and a blood splat sound and the laugh sound 3x times I saw on the news about the 3 actors and the sonic thing and then the news man and women got killed by something..blue...I must stop this I saw that the show name changed the hathways show with guest stars I saw that their was a note saying amber.exe what then I heard a girl scream and I saw the creepy sonic from sonic cd and a blood splat underneath and he died because I took my gun out and shot him and hid the body and the blood splat and the fur on the floor and I saw the news had a new man he looked werid..but I heard news about Amber and freaked out what is happening is that sonic me or am suppose to kill it..it's just a repeat cycle over and over innocent gets destroy I hate the cycle where it's the same thing there only two more actor that is: Breanna Yde(Frankie) and Ginifer King(Michelle). my toys I saw Curtis but he was a deformed sonic.exe like saying HELP! Please! hElP! And I saw Chico Benymon come in the pic but he was kinda looking like sonic and he told me amber escaped and the show spinoff went on and that he and Curtis were in pain and how sonic is gonna kill them and play with them as toy sonic.exe appeared behind and touched me I started give them more pain sonic and tails were stretching and disforming I heard a corrupted game over screen sound. the next mourning I saw a tape on my desk on it read YOU KILL US! I saw sonic and tails and they had Chico and Curtis's voices and they were saying YOU KILLED Us WERE U HAVING FUN WITH IT! I broke the tape in pieces and never saw Chico and Curtis again I'm out of here Ran away from my problem and lived a happy life wrong! I was helping sonic that one day now he's using the body of the once alive and in game alive Chico and Curtis and Benjamin Flores Jr and possible amber (half of her) I should done something but since it's still there theirs no turning back-a intern named Kyle Category:Lost episodes